Keep Hoping
by ChuBerri
Summary: HieiBara. Stuck together for one week, will the two put aside their pride and confess their feelings ? Or will the sudden pressure push them further apart ?
1. So It Begins

Please Note ::

I don't own YYH. If I did, there'd be a little less hair gel, a little more manly love ;)

Yaoi

First attempt at HieiBara

"House-sitting?"

"Yes, I need someone to look after the plants." Kurama frowned lightly. "They should be alright, but a little water wouldn't hurt them. They're not use to a week with no attention." He gently rubbed a rose petal.

"A week?"

"Kuwabara." Kurama turned to his friend, a small smile dancing on his lips. "You can do better."

Yusuke laughed loudly. "You sound like a moron, Kuwa! Quit repeating everything he says!"

Kuwabara shot Yusuke a dark look. He failed to see the funny part of this situation. He would have to spend a week of his summer here? What if he wanted to go on vacation? Didn't you have to be over 40 to house-sit?

"What about Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"I can go to-"

"He can stay here."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the fox. "I can go back to-"

"Kuwabara can help you with any appliances you can't use." Kurama smiled. "I have to go to work while I'm there. If you go back to the demon world, don't you think I'm going to worry? I always do, Hiei." Kurama shot his watch a quick glance. "I'm going to trust you to stay here. And Kuwabara to help you. And Yusuke to… not die."

Yusuke ran a hand through his hair. "I feel important."

"How will I know if Hiei needs help?"

"You can stay at my place," Kurama offered after a moment. "Hiei is familiar with most objects there." He leaned closer to Kuwabara, whispering out of Hiei's hearing range. "He doesn't do too well with change. And he's hopeless in the kitchen." He straightened up. "If I don't leave soon, I'll miss my plane."

"You could take the portal in the morning." Hiei stood as well.

"I've told you, Hiei, my boss and a load of future employees will be waiting at that airport. If I don't step off the plane in front of them, there'll be a lot of complications."

"Tell them you got there first."

"When they arranged the tickets? I don't think so." Kurama grabbed his suitcase. "Be nice to Kuwabara," He whispered as Hiei followed him to the front door. "And try not to break anything."

"I don't need a babysitter," Hiei crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

"Then think of it as a slumber party," Kurama teased, waving towards Kuwabara and Yusuke. "I'll be back in a week."

"See ya, Fox-boy," Yusuke called at the closing door.

Kuwabara was still staring down at the carpet. "I have to house sit?" Kuwabara frowned. "How am I suppose to study if I have to play maid?"

Yusuke laughed. "Kuwa, don't be an idiot. You can study. All you have to do is water the plants once or twice. And make sure Hiei doesn't chop anything to bits." The detective gave them a wide grin. "Hope you two enjoy each other's company, I've got to go meet Keiko."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara as the door shut behind Yusuke.

"Hey, Shrimp, I'm as happy about this as you are." Kuwabara grumbled, standing and wondering to the kitchen.

Hiei crossed his arms. "I don't have to stay." He declared stubbornly.

"Kurama won't be happy if you leave. Tea?" Kuwabara called from the kitchen.

"I'll be back before he will. Yes."

"He'll still know. And you'll make him upset." There was the sound of something breaking.

"Don't blame me for that." Hiei leaned against the kitchen doorframe. "That was Kurama's favorite cup."

"Do you know where he got it? I can replace it." Kuwabara sounded slightly panicked.

Hiei shrugged. "Some market, I guess." He wrinkled his nose. "What are you making?"

Kuwabara glanced at the tea bags in his hand and the kettle on the stove. "Tea," He stated obviously.

"Kurama uses those to stain papers."

Kuwabara blinked twice. "Uh…?"

Hiei shook his head in obvious disappointment. "He lets the herbs steep and… Make it that way, stupid ningin." Hiei dropped into the chair, resting his head in his arms on the table.

"It's going to be a long week, huh?" Kuwabara set the steaming glass in front of Hiei.

"Hnh…" Hiei accepted the glass, watching Kuwabara sit across from him with his own.

"Most people say thanks," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Isn't my presence thanks enough?" Hiei glared, daring Kuwabara to disagree.

"I suppose so." Kuwabara set his glass down. "If I'm staying here, I need to run home and grab a few of my things. Do you…" Kuwabara paused. Did Hiei even have a home in the human world? "Do you have things here?" He finished.

"Yes," Hiei took a small sip of tea. It wasn't as good as Kurama made it. "Don't worry about me."

Kuwabara stood, placing his glass in the sink. "That's exactly what I intend to do." He muttered, heading for the door. "Staying here, coming along…?"

"We're not friends now, Kuwabara. I don't intend to hold your hand for this entire week."

"But you intend to hold my hand at some point?" Kuwabara asked under his breath, shutting the door behind him. It was going to be a long week.

"How's it going?"

"Detective." Hiei nodded sharply.

"Yusuke!" Kuwabara greeted him with a headlock. "Boy am I glad to see you! Shrimp doesn't like to talk."

Yusuke wrestled his way free and ran his hands over his hair, making sure it was still gelled into place. "Yea, well, you already knew that," He shoved his hands into his pockets. "You two break anything yet?"

"Eh, a cup." Kuwabara frowned.

"That's all you had in you, Hiei? Throwing it at him?"

"Not likely," The fire demon replied from his perch on the windowsill.

"Actually," Kuwabara interrupted sheepishly. "I broke it."

Yusuke arched a brow. "You know, Kurama doesn't ask for much… You really don't need to break his stuff to show you're upset by this arrangement. It's only one week."

Kuwabara looked shocked. "I didn't do it on purpose, moron!"

Yusuke laughed. "Of course not."

"Tell him, Hiei," Kuwabara turned to his house-mate for help.

Hiei shot him a bored look before returning to the view outside the window.

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke sobered up. "It's not so bad. I mean, Kuwabara's no Kurama. And I know you miss him-"

"I do not miss the fox!" Hiei snapped, standing abruptly. "I simply detest the contact with plain ningin and no demon interruptions."

"I'm here!" Yusuke cheered.

"Yes, Detective." Hiei sighed. _But is that a good thing?_ He let the conversation fall.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Yusuke asked, turning back to Kuwabara. He knew the fire demon was touchy.

"Not yet, I'm not sure if we should eat Kurama's food."

"Come on, let's go out!"

"Come, Hiei?" Kuwabara swung his jacket on.

"No," Hiei answered abruptly, shooting the two a bored look. At Kuwabara's questioning glance, Hiei groaned. "I'll be here when you get back,"

Kuwabara nodded and followed his friend out of the house.

"So, how's it going with Shrimp?" Yusuke asked as they fell into step.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes, I think he hates me. Then, sometimes, he's almost…nice. But, mostly, he's silent."

"Maybe he's plotting your murder," Yusuke suggested with a loud laugh as he held the door open to the restaurant.

"Maybe…" Kuwabara didn't doubt that suggestion too much. "It just makes everything more difficult."

"It's only one week, Kuwabara. You're over thinking it, man." Yusuke shook his head.

"I donno, Yusuke, it'd be nice if things went well this week," Kuwabara cleared his throat, holding a menu to cover his face.

"Oh? Trying to impress Kurama?" Yusuke arched a brow, clearly confused.

"No, idiot," Kuwabara hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was within hearing range. "I think...I like Hiei."

Yusuke laughed loudly. "That's great, Man!" He slapped Kuwabara on the back. "You are on the same team, after all. You two can't fight forever."

Kuwabara relaxed. Technically, he had told his secret, even if Yusuke was too stupid to understand. And, even if it was all in the wrong context, Yusuke hadn't seemed too shocked. Maybe…Maybe there was hope yet.


	2. Adjusting Plans

"What are you going to do with that? I told you, you can't eat three plates!"

Kuwabara shot Yusuke an annoyed look. "Just because you aren't hungry, doesn't mean everyone else isn't." He glanced at the to-go box. "Hiei didn't eat."

"Shortie probably got something to eat while we were out. He spends every night at Kurama's anyway." Yusuke shrugged nonchalantly.

Kuwabara nearly tripped in surprise. Or from being a klutz. "Every…night…" He scratched the back of his head in thought. Surely, it was nothing. Just Hiei sleeping. He and Kurama…no, that wouldn't work so well.

"See ya, Kuwabara!" Yusuke was already across the street and headed towards his own place when Kuwabara snapped his head up.

With a small wave he knew the detective didn't see, Kuwabara turned towards Kurama's house. He could see most of the lights were on and, as he shoved the door open, he heard a faint noise.

"Hiei?" He called, making his way to the kitchen.

"Hnh?" Hiei padded into the kitchen, three remotes in his hand.

"I brought you food." Kuwabara set the take out box on the table.

Hiei looked at the food, the remotes, and the general area of the television.

"Wanna eat in the living room?" Kuwabara offered.

Hiei nodded, then shot him an angry look. "I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself."

Kuwabara smiled. "I know, Hiei. Friends sometimes bring their friends food. It's just manners."

"Hnh," Hiei didn't bother arguing the point, but grabbed the proffered food and remotes and walked back to the living room.

Kuwabara grabbed two glasses and poured them drinks before following Hiei to the living room. He paused in the door frame, fighting back laughter. "Are you.. Watching static?"

Hiei glared at him and shot a pointed look at the three remotes.

Kuwabara set the glasses down on the coffee table and sat on the opposite side of the couch as Hiei. "Do you want to watch anything in particular?"

Hiei watched Kuwabara press a few buttons, and, with a little flash, the static changed to a clear picture. His eyes were glued to the screen as Kuwabara set it to a loud action movie.

Kuwabara set the remote within Hiei's reach, making it clear he didn't have to leave it at that show. He stood, silently leaving the room and appearing a moment later with a book. He settled back onto the couch, stealthily glancing at Hiei before turning his attention to the book.

Hiei curled his legs under him, resting his head on the couch arm. He wasn't fond of the shooting and yelling going on in the show, but he didn't bother changing it. If it was what Kuwabara liked, he'd put up with it. He had to make an effort to get along, or this week would be painful.

The hours drifted past, the sun setting and the night darkening.

"Bed time," Kuwabara announced suddenly, snapping the book shut.

Hiei stared at him expectantly.

"The time at which you go to bed…" Kuwabara explained uncertainly.

"I know what bed time means, Oaf. Where, exactly, do you plan to sleep? Kurama has one bed."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to snap back, but the phone ringing cut him off.

"Hello." He glanced over at Hiei, who was studying the remotes. "Oh, Kurama… Yes, everything is wonderful here… And there?" He turned his attention to the phone. "Oh, no… Yes, we were actually just discussing that… Uh, the same bed? ... Uh-huh…. I could- …Of course not…. I see... And you think he won't kill me? … Right." Kuwabara turned back to Hiei. "Kurama's on the phone for you."

"Fox,"

"Hiei. You'll be sleeping in my bed."

"I had intended to."

"With Kuwabara."

"What?" Hiei shot a glare at the human.

"Hiei, I've set this all up for you. Just…Be nice."

Hiei sighed softly, a frown on his face. "This won't work, Fox."

"You have seven days, Hiei. Just try." Kurama replied softly. Background noise filtered in. "I've got to go, Hiei. Don't be difficult and he'll fall for you."

"Hnh," Hiei let the phone fall back onto the cradle with a click.

"So, uh," Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a light blush covered his face. "Guess he gave you the same suggestion?"

"Hnh,"

"I could sleep on the couch, if you'd prefer." Kuwabara offered, waving his arms in a vague gesture towards the couch.

"And disappoint the fox?" Hiei made a tsk-ing sound as he padded off towards the bedroom.

Kuwabara hesitated. Hiei didn't seem angry, or disgusted. Maybe… No, that was too much to ask for. Hiei simply wanted to make Kurama happy. He sighed to himself and headed down the hall after Hiei.

The fire demon was already in bed, rolled on his side facing the window. Kuwabara blushed as he noticed the bare shoulder. Shoving any thoughts of just how much Hiei wasn't wearing from his mind, he tugged off his pants and shirt and slid under the blankets.

Hiei was careful not to move. He was suddenly aware of how close they were, under the same covers, wearing nothing but their boxers. He knew he could overpower the human, take what he wanted from him. Maybe that would get rid of these pointless feelings. Kuwabara's steady breathing told him that the oaf wouldn't even put up a fight. Surprise…

But Kurama's words replayed in his head as he forced himself to relax. The Fox thought it was possible, and he was often the intelligence behind their successful missions. Perhaps there was still room for hope.


	3. Day 1 : Tense Mornings

Twilight sleep, the moment before you wake up when you're half aware of your surroundings. For Kuwabara, this was the best time of day. Before he had to worry about his studies, about demons, and about what he was doing or would be doing wrong.

Today, he was more comfortable than usual. With a content sigh, he clutched tighter to the ball of warmth that lay next to him. It responded with unintelligible muttering.

He felt a small stab in his side and, half asleep, reached down to smack at the uncomfortable feeling, expecting to feel Eikichi's furry paws. When he slapped at skin instead, his eyes shot open.

"Hiei?" He hissed, uncertain if the demon was awake.

Hiei sat up with a jolt when freed from the human's hold. "Care to explain?" He narrowed his eyes, easily spelling death.

"I…you…first… Good morning," Kuwabara grumbled finally, sliding out of bed.

Hiei watched Kuwabara gather his clothes and leave the room before he dropped back on the pillows. It had felt good, to be held by the object of his desires. But, somewhere in Kuwabara's grip, he'd started to panic. It was obvious he was still asleep. If Kuwabara came to his senses while he was blissfully nuzzling the human, there would be a lot of explaining to do. And Hiei had to admit, he wasn't much of a morning person when mornings meant explaining why you were happily awake in the arms of another male.

"…shower?" Kuwabara was leaning against the doorframe, wearing jeans and no shirt.

Hiei's eyes traveled his friend's body, taking in the toned muscles and pale skin. He was faintly aware that Kuwabara had asked a question.

"Is it something I should care about?" He asked curtly. He hadn't caught the question, or anything Kuwabara was saying. He forced his eyes away from the body, staring out the window on the opposite side of the room.

"I just… Right…" Kuwabara turned and left. A few minutes later, the shower could be heard.

Hiei blinked. Things were off to a terrible start today. He'd told Kurama this wouldn't work. Forcing Kuwabara to put up with him wasn't going to make the human have some sort of epiphany and decide he was madly in love with Hiei.

The fire demon snorted. Madly in love. He wasn't in love with Kuwabara. More like, in lust. He was so strong, so tall. He had a demanding presence and stormy eyes. And he was loyal.

Wait, loyalty wasn't a physical attribute. So, obviously, it wasn't one of the reasons Hiei found himself attracted to Kuwabara. It was simply a…an added bonus. It was a way to excuse himself from the shallow sidings of lust.

"Hiei, can we talk?" Kuwabara stood in the doorway, a towel in one hand.

Was the boy avoiding shirts for the day? Hiei wasn't complaining as his eyes traced the water patterns over his muscular chest, but it was distracting.

"Come on, I'll cook you breakfast if you'll at least pretend to listen to me."

"Hnh," Hiei finally slid out of bed, suddenly terribly aware of his lack of clothing. His boxers felt suddenly revealing under Kuwabara's gaze.

"Oh, uhm, I…" Kuwabara blushed a bright red, forcing his eyes from the deceivingly small body. "I'll just…" He turned around, jerkily leaving the room. "In the kitchen…" He called over his shoulder.

Hiei arched a brow. Maybe he was homophobic? Wasn't that what Sally accused John of in the last episode of the show Kurama was watching? He shrugged and tugged on his clothes. Homophobia wasn't going to help him complete the fox's plan.

"Are you hungry?" Kuwabara glanced at Hiei almost secretively, like he was half afraid the demon would be naked. "Of course you are," He continued nervously. "I'll make breakfast…"

"Did you want to talk about whether or not I was hungry?" Hiei asked calmly, settling into a chair.

"Uh, no, actually, I, uh…" Kuwabara busied himself in the cabinets, pulling out dishes. "I know you and I haven't always gotten along so well," He seemed to have found his composure among the cups. "But, I think it's in our best interest if-"

"Are you quoting something?" Hiei interrupted, hopping off the chair and opening the fridge.

"Actually, it's from a break up… But I thought it worked in our situation as well…"

Hiei stared thoughtfully at the orange juice before carefully pouring himself a glass. "Some?" He poured another glass for Kuwabara. "So," He returned the carton to the fridge. "You're breaking up with me?"

Kuwabara looked startled, a light blush covering his face. "N-No, I…I mean, I can't, we're not…" He turned back to the stove, the slow cooking food suddenly of demanding interest.

"Listen, Oaf, just get on with the talking." Hiei glared at his orange juice. He knew Kurama would be disappointed if he could see him. _Scaring Kuwabara isn't going to win him over, Hiei. You need to be nice._ "I don't mind if you quote it."

"Oh, uh, I was just going to say… I know we're not the best of friends… I'm not even sure you consider us friends." Kuwabara shot Hiei a glance, as if waiting for him to answer the unasked question. When the fire demon failed to submit information, Kuwabara continued. "I think that we should at least try to get along."

"Am I trying not to?" Hiei asked defensively.

"Well, earlier…"

"I was…not a morning person."

"Then I'm sorry for bothering you." Kuwabara set a plate in front of Hiei. "I know you don't want to be here, an-"

"Who said that?" Hiei snapped. _Calm down, Hiei. He'll think you're angry._ "I mean…I practically live here and all…" He grumbled.

"Oh, yes, with Kurama… Well, I guess then, you don't want to be here with me…"

Hiei opened his mouth to object, but shut it quickly. How did he respond to that without making Kuwabara run for the door?

"That's okay, Hiei. You don't have to lie for my feelings." Kuwabara smiled at him almost…sympathetically. "I can't say I'm excited about house sitting, either."

Hiei snorted. Unexcited was an understatement. Kuwabara had looked outright horrified when Kurama suggested it.

"Do you have anything you want to do today?"

Hiei shook his head, still trying to comprehend the conversation.

"I need to study some more, but I was thinking we could catch a movie or something," Kuwabara rushed on hurriedly. "Friends sometimes do that, you know. Humans, I mean,"

Hiei arched a brow. "If you turn it on,"

Kuwabara stared at him for a moment. "Uh, no, I meant, at the theater. But, if you'd rather stay here, that's fine."

"It's gross there. People talking and the screen is awful from any seat. I hate when Kurama drags me-" _Hiei! _"Later today?"

"Huh? You'll go?" Kuwabara hadn't actually expected the demon to say yes.

"Did you invite me for me to reject it, Idiot?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "Of course not, Shrimp! I just don't see you as the date type of person."

"Date?" Hiei looked bemused.

"N-Not…You know, a friend…outing… With…" Kuwabara trailed off, staring dejectedly at the floor. Now the fire demon had every reason to reject the offer. And he had been so close to a date-non-date with Hiei. So close…

"What time?" Hiei interrupted his silent brooding.

"Huh?"

"The clock…tells time… What will it say when we leave?" Hiei spoke slowly.

"Oh, uhm, seven?"

"Fine." Hiei stood. Before the Kurama-like voice in his head could scold him for manners, Hiei paused. "Thank you for breakfast."

Kuwabara smiled. "Yes, of course. After your shower we can watch TV or something."

Hiei wanted to object, explain that he wasn't here to be babysat, and that he would watch TV before his shower if it pleased him, but he found the argument would be fruitless, so he avoided it all together, trooping upstairs towards the bathroom.

Kuwabara cleaned the kitchen and went upstairs. He was in the process of making the bed when Hiei entered the room.

His hair was wet and sticking to his skin, large red eyes staring at him somewhat innocently. Water ran down his chest in small rivers, outlining sharp muscles under tanned skin. The white towel hung from his body, threatening to fall at any moment.

"I…you were downstairs…" Hiei mumbled, his eyes drifting to his clothes on the chair.

Kuwabara tore his eyes from Hiei's body, forcing them back to his face. "I was just cleaning," He waved a hand at the room. "I'll just go back downstairs…" He started to move towards the door.

Hiei took three steps into the room, clearing away from the doorframe as Kuwabara slid past him. He wondered if the human could hear how loud his heart was beating.

Kuwabara hurried to the living room. Great, great, great. Now, Hiei thought he was some lurking pervert who crept into rooms and waited for him to appear looking like a sex God. And not just that, but he was a lurking pervert who didn't look anything like a sex god himself! If only he was more feminine like Kurama, or slight like Yusuke. He didn't have a chance in the world with Hiei, even if the demon suddenly decided he was interested in guys. And humans. This was hopeless.


	4. Night 1 : Drama Central

"The point wasn't what they did. It was that, after it all, they still loved each other."

"I would have killed him first,"

"You can't just kill people!"

"I can," Hiei glared at Kuwabara.

"Even if you loved them?" Kuwabara objected.

"…Hnh…" Hiei turned away from the human.

"You're so-" Kuwabara caught himself. Calling Hiei cute was wrong on so many levels. First, it wasn't exactly manly, on either of their parts. Second, Hiei would, as he'd just stated, kill him for it. And, between Hiei hating him and Hiei killing him, all chances of Hiei… well, not hating him, were gone.

Hiei shot him a questioning glare before turning away from him again.

They walked back to Kurama's in silence, Kuwabara over thinking Hiei's reaction and Hiei trying to guess what Kuwabara might have been saying.

_Impossible_.

"We can go to the temple," Kuwabara offered as he unlocked the apartment door.

"Hnh," Hiei offered no sign of interest.

"Tomorrow, to spar," Kuwabara tossed the keys on the table and slid out of his jacket. "So you don't have to spend the day sitting around," He dropped onto the couch, his school book settling onto his lap.

"Shows what you know," Hiei grumbled, dropping next to Kuwabara and setting the remote on his books in an almost innocent fashion.

Kuwabara glanced over at Hiei before picking up the remote and turning on the television. He flipped through the channels for a moment and then handed the remote to Hiei, wordlessly pointing to the channel changing buttons. "What do you mean?"

"The detective won't be there tomorrow, he has other plans. It's his…monthly?"

Kuwabara burst out laughing so suddenly, Hiei flinched. "He has… His monthly…" He choked on the laughter, finally controlling himself.

"With Keiko." Hiei stated calmly, confused by Kuwabara's reaction.

"Oh, their anniversary," That wasn't nearly as funny.

"Whatever," Hiei turned back to the television.

"So you don't want to go to the temple?" Kuwabara asked after a moment of silence.

"What would be the point?"

Kuwabara opened his mouth, but found no response. After a moment of staring at the words on his book, he returned his attention to Hiei. "We could spar."

"What would be the point?" Hiei repeated.

"What does that mean?" Kuwabara demanded, feeling insulted.

Hiei glanced at him then back at the television. "You're strong, for a human. And you've gotten better than before. Now I don't feel as ashamed to call you my partner, but, face it. I'm a demon. And not a low rank one."

Kuwabara sputtered a few times before finding his words. "Are you saying I couldn't defeat you?" He tossed his school books onto the table. "Let's see you back up those words, Shrimp!"

"In the house? Kurama would not be impressed." Hiei didn't look away from the TV.

"Then we'll go outside, so I don't get your blood all over his carpets!"

Hiei shook his head. "I don't think-" He twisted around in time to catch Kuwabara's fist.

Realizing his plan was failing, Kuwabara reached out his free hand to brace himself on the back of the couch. Catching himself, he felt his face heat up. He was suspended over Hiei, the smaller male angled under his body.

The only detail that ruined his fantasy was how angry Hiei looked.

"What did you mean by that? Did you really just attack me?" Hiei demanded.

"You instigated it!" Kuwabara defended his actions.

"Get off of me, I'm leaving!"

"You can't leave because you're angry!"

"You can't attack me because you're angry!"

"I'm sorry," Kuwabara sat up.

Hiei straightened himself, settling into the corner of the couch, muttering about stupid humans.

Kuwabara picked back up his book and started reading. After a few seconds, he set it back down. "I'm sorry."

"So you said," Hiei snorted.

You're still angry."

"You attacked me,"

"You instigated it,"

"You're terrible with apologies." Hiei crossed his arms, shooting Kuwabara a condescending look.

"What would you like me to do?" Kuwabara stopped himself from adding _get on my knees and beg for forgiveness_. He didn't think he could get the first part out without a bad case of nerves, some blushing, and a bit of stuttering. Which wouldn't do for a man.

"Frozen sweet stuff," Hiei demanded.

"Frozen…huh?" Kuwabara snapped away from his thoughts.

"Whenever he wants something, that's what Kurama gives me. He keeps it in the top of the cold box."

"The fridge?" Kuwabara asked, lamely pointing towards the kitchen.

Hiei glared at him, silently threatening him to ask another question.

Kuwabara stood, going to the kitchen to prepare two bowls of ice-cream. He handed one to Hiei and watched as the Fire Demon began to eat.

"So, you really like ice-cream, huh?"

"Apology accepted." Hiei ignored the question.

Kuwabara laughed lightly. "Well, if I knew it was so easy…"

"It won't be next time." Hiei warned before settling back with the cold bowl.

Kuwabara smiled at him, turning back to his school books.

"Going to bed," Kuwabara stood, placing his books on the coffee table and stretching.

Hiei held the remote up towards him, standing as well.

Kuwabara turned off the television. "Kurama didn't teach you all the electronics?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I'm not ignorant."

"Hey, Shrimp, calm down, I didn't say that." He dropped the remote onto the table. "If I was from demon world, I'd be a little confused by all of this as well, I think."

Hiei snorted. "Don't compare yourself to me."

Kuwabara paused in the hallway, looking hurt. "Am I not good enough?"

Hiei stopped behind him, surprised. "Did I…strike a nerve?" _All the talk never bothered the oaf before_.

Kuwabara shrugged, continuing towards the bedroom.

Hiei tried to think of something to say to fix the situation, but nothing came to mind. He couldn't lie to Kuwabara, tell him that the human could beat him. He'd see right through that. _Apologize._

"Kuwabara…" Hiei faltered, searching for the words as he watched the human strip his day clothes off. "I…I never know what to say to you." Well, that wasn't what he'd wanted to say, but it just spewed from him.

Kuwabara arched his brows from his spot against the pillows. "Do you mean, the proper way to insult me?"

Hiei shook his head, sliding under the blankets. "Ever… You're complicated." Hiei frowned. Blaming the situation on Kuwabara wasn't his intent. Why couldn't he be as sweet and poetic as Kurama, telling poems of how the boy left him lost for words.

Did that mean Hiei spent time thinking about him? Or just that he found him too complex to bother with? "Imagine how I feel," Kuwabara grumbled, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm not even half as complex as you."

They both had the same thoughts, as their eyes drifted shut and their expressions turned peaceful.

Maybe, just maybe, this whole thing wasn't so hopeless…


	5. Day 2 : Magic Trick

Hiei's eyes snapped open. There was no twilight sleep, no half awake. He was suddenly completely awake, as though he hadn't been sleeping at all. Something was wrong, and he couldn't put a name on it. He rolled over and the answer hit him instantly.

He had plenty of blankets. The pillows weren't tugged half out from under his head. The bed was almost cold. Kuwabara was gone.

How had he gotten so use to Kuwabara in that one night? True, he spent almost every night here in Kurama's house, but never did they sleep in the same bed. Quite honestly, Kurama had a quest room. But it wouldn't do for their plan if they informed Kuwabara of that, and so had labeled the room off limits. If Kuwabara suddenly recalled the room, as it wasn't exactly a secret, Hiei was to inform him that it was being fumigated or something along the lines.

Hiei tugged on his pants as he padded into the kitchen. "…Bara?" He called softly, peeking around the door frame before walking into the room.

_Hiei,_

_Went out with Yusuke_

_Food in the microwave if hungry._

_Kazuma_

Hiei glared at the note. "Good morning to you, too," He frowned. The microwave was one of the electronics that Kurama always worked for him. While Hiei could, more or less, work the toaster, the microwave was beyond him. Kurama had tried to explain how magnetized something converted something into a certain energy, but all he cared was that the food was warm. Somewhere during the how it worked, he missed the how to work it. Not wanting to sit through another explanation, he had let Kurama believe he knew how to work it, but was a cross between too lazy and too demanding to work it himself.

He pulled the door open, staring at the food. Then, he stepped back and shot the buttons a quizzical look. On second thought, he could wait on breakfast.

A nice shower to wake up, maybe some television before Kuwabara came back to put on those loud action movies. Why anyone who had to deal with demons in real life would want to watch crummy knock offs like that was beyond him.

Hiei was half way through the shower when he heard the main door opening. Rushing through the rest of the shower and tugging on clothes, he crept into the hall way.

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara had his back to him, the phone between his ear and shoulder. "No, I don't think so. I think the opposite, actually."

Hiei was just short of holding his breath. He didn't want Kuwabara to see him there. He wasn't sure why he was sneaking around, he wasn't even certain that Kuwabara was making a secretive call. But he didn't want to ruin things if he was. Eavesdropping, that was the word. Spying sounded too harsh.

"I don't know where you got that information, Kurama." Kuwabara sighed heavily. "…Are you sure?... I don't know, I almost regret it. Maybe it would be better if Hiei wasn't around so much…"

Hiei stepped back, almost surprised. So, it wasn't that the human didn't want him in a romantic way… He didn't even want him as a friend. He didn't bother to stand around. He turned on heel, his mind reeling as he made his way to the bedroom, the window sliding up easily. Kurama would understand, after that revelation, if Hiei didn't want to stay around any longer.

"I know, Kurama. I really care for him. What if…What if he gets bored with me?"

Kuwabara glanced at the clock. Past six. It was getting late. If Hiei had gone out for breakfast, and felt the need to stay for lunch and dinner, he should be home soon.

Six thirty, he wasn't counting the minutes though.

Six forty-five. If he'd just left, maybe there was a note.

Six fifty. No note found.

Six fifty-two. Maybe he'd gotten lost?

Six fifty-five. Kuwabara slid on his jacket. He would have to go find Hiei. That was the only option.

Several fruitless hours later, Kuwabara reentered the house with a soft sigh. He wasn't sure where the fire demon had gone too.

His jacket hung from the hook. He'd come back on his own time, they weren't fighting after all.

He paused in the kitchen, making a mental note to clean it tomorrow. Hiei wouldn't wonder too far away.

He made his way down the hall. He was, however, far enough away that Kuwabara couldn't sense him.

He pushed the bedroom door open. He wasn't a tracker demon, though, so that wasn't saying much.

He tugged off his clothes. Hiei would be back when he came back.

He crawled onto the empty bed. Sleep wouldn't be easy tonight, he was too worried. If Hiei wasn't back come morning, he'd talk to Yusuke about it.

Kuwabara rolled over for the thousandth time, trying to force worried thoughts of Hiei from his mind.

It was hopeless.


End file.
